Zalazon
Zalazon is a young Witch Doctor in training currently traveling beyond the Stranglethorn Vale. He is a part of the Bloodscalp Tribe. Jungle Troll |character = Witch Doctor in training |affiliation = Gurubashi Empire, Bloodscalp Tribe, Khazari Empire |occupation = Training as a Witch Doctor |location = May vary |status = Alive |alignment = Neutral Evil |relatives = Haz'jabu(Brother)}} Overview Zalazon was born to the Bloodscalp tribe in Zul'Kunda, Stranglethorn vale. As a child, he did not have a mother or father to care for him, the only relative he had was an older brother that he grew up with, Haz'jabu. Zalazon is currently training himself the path of the Witch Doctor as he travels. He makes his home in a small hut located near the Nazferiti River, it resides close to Grom'gol but is hidden away from sight. He has heard many stories about an Empire called the Khazari Empire which is uniting all trollkind under one banner. He is intrigued but he wishes to continue on with his travels and train more before he decides to settle down. Personality Zalazon is a mischievous young Troll who tends to enjoy pranking and fooling people. He uses his Witch Doctor training to his advantage, brewing up vile smelling concoctions and throwing them at people. Although friendly and neutral to others, he tends to despise Orcs, Forsaken, Goblins, Elves and Gnomes. He especially hates Orcs due to Garrosh's warmongering. Zalazon is quite outgoing and loves to chat but deep down he enjoys being isolated and alone on the road. He especially enjoys talking to his own kin and listening to their stories. He tends to brag about alot about his travels and all of the interesting things he has discovered. Appearance Zalazon has a blue hue of skin color, quite common for Jungle Trolls. His hair appears to be windswept and wild with a deep blood red color, his eyes are also blood red. He seems quite skinny, even for a Jungle troll, although he still has signs of bulging muscle in his abdomen and arms. He stands at about 7"6 ft in length and weighs around 278 pounds. The garb he wore would be tribal in nature, a leather harness with many bones and teeth stitched into it, as well as a pair of wooden shoulderpads with tiki faces carved into them, a pair of dangling parrot feathers would hang from them. He wore leather bracers with feathers and teeth attached as well as leather pants that appeared to be dyed into a dark red color. Ankleguards would be made of fur and feathers, as well as teeth. During rituals, he would wear a tiki mask made of wood, it had a white painted skull design on it. Weapons He seems to carry around a primative knife made from the tooth of a ravasaur, wrapped with strong vine. Hanging from his harness sheathe is a blowgun made entirely of wood, with designs and paint resembling a jungle. He carries around a bag full of paralyctic and poisonous darts, plenty for travel. From his waist dangles a horned skull, it was apparently from a demon he had slain, most likely a Saytr. He harnesses the power of the skull to cast bolts of shadow energy toward wherever the skull is pointed. Category:Jungle Trolls Category:Bloodscalp Tribe Category:Witch Doctor